The Puffy Misadventure Of Angel and M33
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: A collab between me and KandiiLuvin M33 starring us, the RRB, PPG, PPNKG,ect. A random thing we came up with while texting and PMing. FBI WARNING I didn't know how to start it, so.. Um, enjoy and stuff! X.x Constructive flames only, no YOU SUCK flamez plz


The Puffy Misadventures Of Angel and M33!: A collab between Dark Angel 91398 and KandiiLuvin M33!

PPG: Neither authors own us, the Rowdyruff Boys, Folger's, New York, the Powerpunk Girls, or the sky! But Dark Angel does own her Ocs and so does M33.

Me: BTW, I'm trying to type this while sick. Forgive me. -_-

Chapter One *Angel's POV*

I lazily slurped on my smoothie as I sat in the mall food court, black and rainbow hoodie covering my gold and rainbow eyes as I waited for my friends in front of the water fountain.

You're probably wondering why we're meeting in the mall. Well, shut up and stop wondering. I'm in a bad mood today because of the Ruffs.

"Hey, Angel." a familiar voice greeted me. "Oh, hey, M." I nodded, greeting Meisha. "Nothing. Waiting for everyone else." she sighed, silver eyes rolling through black-blue highlighted hair. "Buttercup's so slow sometimes." "I am not!" a sudden voice protested angrily. "Hey, Butterball! How's it cracka-lackin'?" I smirked.

Buttercup glared with her emerald eyes at me and shook her raven black haired-head at me. Next to her, Bubbles was giggling, sunshine gold pigtail waving and sky blue eyes closed. Blossom, the fiery-haired leader, was rolled her rose pink eyes and adjusted her red bow.

Meisha smirked and I covered half of my face in my hood, trying to avoid the eyes of passersby. They are so annoying.. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and glanced out.

"Hey, Butterbutt! How's life?" a cocky familiar voice taunted. "Buttercup, don't fight in the mall.." Blossom sighed, clutching Buttercup by the back of her shirt. "Just one little hit! That's all I ask!" Buttercup growled.

I should have known. The Rowdyruff Boys. Go figure… Butch was undoubtedly annoying Buttercup. Stupid porcupine head.. I checked by looking up above our heads and yup. It's him.

Forest green eyes? Fuck yeah. Spiky midnight black hair? Hell yeah. Cocky? Um, that's obvious! A dumb ass? You got it! Can be sorta funny and cool? Well, that's hard to tell right now.

"That's right, bitches! We're back and we're here for-!" Brick Jojo began, his blood red eyes glaring. "Boomer, pay attention." "What!" Boomer yelped, getting hit. "I said pay attention!" his brother commanded.

I flew up to Brick and he glanced at me like I was a butterfly that couldn't hurt him. OH NO THE BITCH DID NOT! I smacked him and Brick turned to me angrily. Below, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were laughing while M was snacking on some candy. I do not like the way he is treating people: ONLY I DO THAT!

"Who the hell are you!" Brick yelled, rubbing his cheek. "I'm your mom, asswipe." I scoffed, stealing his red ball cap. "You bitch! Give it back!" he snarled. "Hmm… Nice hair, bro." I smirked, noticing his spiky fire-like hair was ruffled.

"Ever thought about getting a haircut or something?" I suggested, pulling scissors out of my pocket. "Angel! You said you'd stop carrying weird things in your pocket!" Blossom chastised. "Well, I lied. Whoop-de-do." I laughed.

Boomer was just standing there, ocean blue eyes confused as hell, and I turned to him with the scissors. He clutched his golden blond hair, which was in a pretty sick wings cut if I may say so myself, and slowly flew back… Right into Butch.

Butch's eye twitched as did his whole body, that frickin' spaz, and Boomer laughed nervously as he flew towards me again. I honestly can say I feel so bad for him, being the black sheep of the family without a true ally.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Boomer. Well, not yet anyway, but here. Cut Brick's hair. I double-dog dare you and then I'll buy you ice cream." I smiled, handing him the scissors. "Say whuut!" Bubbles whined. "I'll buy both of you ice cream." I corrected. "Yay!" she grinned.

"But.." Boomer began. "Think of all the times he's been mean to you. All the times he's pranked you and bullied you." I tempted. "True, but.." he started. "And remember how Butch and Brick made you cry?" I reminded him. "Deal." he replied suddenly.

"Hey, Boomer.. What are you doing with those..?" Brick asked. "Nothing." Boomer smiled innocently. "Boomer, get away from me with those.." Brick growled. "It's revenge time, you jerk!" Boomer snapped.

Brick's eyes widened and he bolted, Boomer chasing after him. Brick yelped, nearly having his hair cut, and flew up in the air with Boomer in pursuit.

"Go, Boomer!" Bubbles and Blossom cheered. "And when you're done, get Butch." Buttercup smirked. "Fuck you." Butch snarled, twitching. "How hard?" she taunted. "Harder than your-." Butch began before hearing Boomer and Brick's shouts.

"LEMME CUT YOUR HAIR!"

"NO! BOOMER, GET AWAY!"

"LEMME CUT YOUR FRICKIN' HAIR, BRICK!"

"BUTCH! HELP ME!"

"Hmm.. Go get him, Boomer." Butch shrugged, standing near the water fountain. "BITCH!" Brick snapped, stopping in front of Butch. "You really won't help me?" "I like my spikes, thanks." Butch shrugged. "You bastard." Brick growled, tackling Butch.

Boomer watched as the two began to fight and he cocked his head in confusion, seeing that his whole life thus far it had been his brothers against him. Not each other.

"Um, Angel, should I stop?" Boomer frowned. "Nah. Just snip randomly." I smirked. "Ok! Can we get Dippin' Dots!" he smiled. "Yes." I nodded.

Boomer randomly made cuts as his brothers fought. The two continued fighting until they realized the little blond Ruff was cutting at them. They jumped in the air and floated above him, glaring.

Complete silence filled the air before the Puffs, M, and Boomer started cracking up. I merely grinned.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" the two demanded. "N-nothing!" Blossom laughed. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA PEE MYSELF!" Buttercup chuckled. "I CAN'T B-BREATHE!" Bubbles and Boomer giggled together.

"What the fuck happened!" Butch demanded. "Nothing." I shrugged, smirking. "FUCK YOU!" he snapped, twitching. "Good luck with that, kid." I grinned. "I'M OLDER!" he yelled. "You'll die first then." I laughed.

Brick, being the brains of all the Rowdyruff Boys, had dashed into the bathroom and his yelp pierced the mall's usual sounds. I laughed softly and Butch, following Brick's lead, growled before I heard his shout.

In case you're wondering, Boomer cut their belts and the two were wearing My Little Pony boxers. Which were respectively pink for Brick and light green for Butch, both with hearts and ponies on them. And turns out Boomer had put cuts in those too as well as their shirts.

So Butch and Brick were pretty much naked. Ain't that just a wonderful sight? I can still hear them crying about it right now. But, somehow, by some miracle, Boomer missed their hair. What a shame..

As they ran by, M and Buttercup tripped Butch while Blossom accidentally dropped all of her shopping bags in front of Brick. We watched as they ended up, headfirst in the water fountain, and floundered around.

"DAMN IT, BUTCH! WHY CAN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION, DAMMIT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BRICK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"NO FUCKING WAY! I'M SMARTER THAN YOU AND.. Wait.. DAMMIT, BOOMER, THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU FUCKING FAGBAG!"

Oh, well… Boomer didn't cut their hair but he did piss them off…

I'm still buying the damn kid and Bubbles their Dippin' Dots.

Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Angel Aurora Rivers A.K.A. Banzai Miracle "Life" Utopia, a hero who befriends the Powerpuff Girls, as well as a past life as Bazooka Destiny "Doom" Pluto, a villain who was the Powerpunk Girls' pal.

As you can tell, sometimes Bazooka takes over and mixes with Banzai. So remember: Angel = Banzai = Bazooka. Today's a slow day so Bazooka comes to play. That's the only time I'm calm. Any other time, I'm this hyperactive ball of weird energy, fun, and food and violence.

You'll learn more about me later on. Anyway, this story is a story of weirdness, awesomeness, chaos, stuff like that, and most importantly… Clowns. Lots of beavers in sombreos. Oh, and that weird guy down the street! But I'm getting ahead of myself- OH MY GOD AND THAT GUY FROM THAT STORE!

But on top of that, this is about me, Meisha/M/M33, Ruffs, and the Puffs! So sit back and enjoy this wicked, wild ride we all call Life. Step up and buy a ticket, folks. And hold on tight.. Apparently, the Ruffs removed all the seatbelts…

I'll have to ask Blossom to be our lawyer.. I think we're expecting a lot of lawsuits… Buttercup might also need a lawyer after she kills Butch and ends up in court.. Oh, and Bubbles will need her Dots..

Good thing I carry large weird amounts of cash with me! Now who wants the Dots!

~End of this thing!~

Me: I am such a fail author..

Butch: You really are.

Me: -_- Thanks, Butch..

Brick: He is right.

Me: FAWK YOU!

Boomer: Yay, ice cream! :3

Me: I agree.. Which is why..

PPG: Review and get Dippin' Dots!

Me: YEAAUHH!

Butch and Brick: YOU'RE STILL A FAILURE AT LIFE!

~Why must reality be so goddamn cruel? Am I really a fail? (Butch: Yes. Me: :,( Brick: You always will be a fail.)~


End file.
